gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Real Love
Real Love (dt. wahre Liebe) ist ein Lied aus Grand Theft Auto 2 von Pussywillows. Es fällt in das Genre Pop/Dance und wird sowohl auf Head Radio als auch auf Osmosis FM gespielt. Mitwirkende *'Musik/Text:' Craig Conner *'Gesang:' Donna Douglas und Craig Conner *'Gitarre:' Stuart Ross *'Alle anderen Instrumente:' Craig Conner *'Produzent:' Craig Conner Liedtext Hey Bobby, you want to see my Pussywillow? You’re the kind of broad that’s just gagging for goods You get so soaking wet when I show you my toot When you come waterfalls I just gotta pull through I’ll sniff your snatch but you’ve got to... Wiggle it a bit Tickle it a bit Wiggle it a bit Tickle it a bit I’m gonna get in my car Gonna go near or far Gonna take off my bra I wanna fuck right now where you are I’m gonna get in my car Gonna go near or far Gonna take off my bra I wanna fuck right now where you are So lift me up Gonna find me Gonna find me Real love So lift me up Gonna find me Gonna find me Real love You wanna see what’s in my... In my pants? Uh? Wiggle it a bit Tickle it a bit Wiggle it a bit Tickle it a bit I’m gonna get in my car Gonna go near or far Gonna take off my bra I wanna fuck right now where you are I’m gonna get in my car Gonna go near or far Gonna take off my bra I wanna fuck right now where you are So lift me up Gonna find me Gonna find me Real love So lift me up Gonna find me Gonna find me Real love Übersetzung Hey Bobby, möchtest du mal mein Kätzchen sehen? Du bist die Art von Frau, die nur auf meine Waren scharf ist Du wirst ganz feucht, wenn ich dir meine Hupen zeige Wenn du zum Wasserfall wirst Ziehe ich durch Ich rieche deine Muschi, aber bitte... Wackel damit Mach killekille damit Wackel damit Mach killekille damit Ich steige in mein Auto Und komme zu dir, egal wohin Ich ziehe meinen BH aus Da, wo du bist, will ich dich knallen Ich steige in mein Auto Und komme zu dir, egal wohin Ich ziehe meinen BH aus Da, wo du bist, will ich dich knallen Also hole mich ab Du musst mich erst finden Du musst mich erst finden Wahre Liebe Also hole mich ab Du musst mich erst finden Du musst mich erst finden Wahre Liebe Willst du sehen, was in meiner... Hose ist? Äh? Wackel damit Mach killekille damit Wackel damit Mach killekille damit Ich steige in mein Auto Und komme zu dir, egal wohin Ich ziehe meinen BH aus Da, wo du bist, will ich dich knallen Ich steige in mein Auto Und komme zu dir, egal wohin Ich ziehe meinen BH aus Da, wo du bist, will ich dich knallen Also hole mich ab Du musst mich erst finden Du musst mich erst finden Wahre Liebe Also hole mich ab Du musst mich erst finden Du musst mich erst finden Wahre Liebe Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Übersetzungen